Modern aircraft may utilize one or more turbofan propulsion systems powered by a gas turbine engine. The propulsion system may include a nacelle, which is a system of components that house the engine and its ancillary systems, and help form aerodynamic surfaces for flight, including a fan bypass air duct. Often, the nacelle includes a thrust reverser. The thrust reverser includes an inner fixed structure (“IFS”) surrounding the engine which forms part of the interior surface of the bypass air duct through the thrust reverser. The IFS defines a core compartment that surrounds the engine. The engine may comprise various high pressure ducts, such as a compressor bleed duct and an anti-ice air duct. The ducts may hold high pressure, high temperature air. In some cases, a duct may rupture or a seal may leak, which is generically termed a “burst duct.” During various operating conditions, such as after a burst duct, pressure in the core compartment may exceed pressure in the bypass air duct. In these conditions, the radially outward net positive pressure on the IFS may lead to large, unacceptable deflections. These deflections may cause the sealing between the IFS and the engine to be broken. This condition could lead to air scooping the structure leading to major damage and safety concerns. Latches have been proposed and used to reinforce the IFS by either latching the IFS to the pylon or engine, or latching the IFS halves to each other, but these existing latches suffer from various disadvantages or insufficiencies. For example, the latches may require remote engagement because there is no way to physically access the latch to manipulate it between its open and closed positions. Remote engagement presents many challenges, because the remote engagement mechanism or system can be complex, cumbersome to integrate into the structure, and can be unreliable.